


Lamplight

by Frozenleaf



Series: Gladmoon Day 2019 [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff, gladmoonday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozenleaf/pseuds/Frozenleaf
Summary: Moon comes home late, but not to an empty home.





	Lamplight

It's late when she gets home. Moon sighs in exhaustion as the door closes behind her, her aching body slumping against the wall. She closes her eyes, glad to be surrounded by the blissful dark. But then her arm starts throbbing again, and her shoulders moan from carrying her bag around all day. She moves to set her belongings down, only to pause as she realizes- there's a light on.

It pours through the half-open bedroom door. She glances at the clock- it's nearly one. With a slight frown, she staggers to it, nudges it open...

And there, leaning against the bedpost, her husband snores. There's an open book resting in his hands, and he still has his jacket on. Silvally is curled by his legs, only to wake up at her entrance. It lets out a soft trill before bounding off the bed, and pushing past her into the hall.

And blearily, Gladion wakes. He stifles a yawn, one hand moving to cover his mouth until he realizes what's in his hands, and ends up almost hitting himself with the book.

She giggles. Despite how long the day was, despite her aching body, she smiles when his gaze meets her own.

"I told you not to wait up," she chides, leaning against the door frame.

"You expected me to listen?" he asks. His eyebrows are caught in a perpetual frown, and his voice is gruff and sour, but she catches the slight upturn of his mouth.

She shrugs. "A girl can hope."

He snorts and puts his book down. He doesn't say or do anything else, but she can see the warm invitation in his eyes.

She slips the bagpack off her shoulders and approaches him, like she has hundreds of times before. He's a welcome sight for sore eyes- even with his messy hair, and his ridiculous insistence to wear only black (and sometimes dark red), even to bed.

His hands are on her before she even sits- pressing into her shoulders, rubbing hard into the small of her back. She closes her eyes, leaning into his touch. "You're stiff," he mutters in her ear.

"It's been a long day. There was a rampaging Metang at Hokulani."

"And Nanu was nowhere in sight, as usual."

"As usual." Moon smiles, turning to face her husband. "How was yours?"

Gladion shrugged. "A Jigglypuff slapped me," he says, as if that's the most normal thing in the world.

"Poor dear. They didn't hurt you, I hope?" She shifts and reaches for his face, tracing the edge of his chiseled jaw. He leans into her caress, and his smile is enough to chase the rest of her aches and pains away.

"You could kiss it to make it all better."

She laughs. "You sneaky devil."

He smirks, the same way he's always done since they were fifteen. With a giggle, Moon kisses him. His lips are warm, tender as they capture her own. His green eyes hold her fast, promising her the world and so much more.

She wants nothing more than to collapse into Gladion's arms. But her bagpack still lies at the door, and she can still smell the mud and rain she had to slog through the whole day. With a sigh, she pulls away and moves to stand-

Then his arms are around her, holding her in place. She moves to protest, but then he rests his head on her shoulder, and she stills. The long strands of his hair brush against her neck, and his fingers have intertwined themselves with her own. She hears his heartbeat, mingled with his soft breath, and the scent of him fills her nostrils.

It never grows old, no matter how long, and how many times he's held her like this. 

"Don't go," he mutters, half-asleep, it sounds like. "I just got you back."

"I haven't bathed," she points out in return.

"I don't care."

"The bedsheets will be dirty."

"I'll wash them tomorrow."

"You'll be sleeping next to stinky ol' me all night long."

He snorts, voice warm against her ear. "Moon?"

"Yeah?"

"It's too late to argue."

If she was awake, she'd roll her eyes and probably say something about him being so blasé. But it  _is_ late, and she  _is_ tired, and Gladion feels  _so_ warm to snuggle into. With a soft sigh, she leans into him, whatever plans she had be damned.

She feels his smile against her cheek. Then he tugs her down, into bed- onto soft,  _soft_ pillows and the fluffiest mattress she remembers.

But besides the pillow, besides the mattress- there's Gladion, arms holding her securely, keeping her warm. A shield against the world she's too tired to face right now.

He presses a kiss into the back of her neck. "Sweet dreams, Moon."

She mumbles something, too exhausted- too comfortable- to formulate a reply. His chuckle is soft as he reaches over to the lamp and switches it off.

She's too far gone to notice. In the darkness, she snuggles into his presence, lets it lead her into sweet oblivion. Gone are her troubles and her worries, her aches and her pains. They're replaced by a warm fluffiness that bubbles from deep within her heart, a lighthearted joy that spreads to the tip of her toes.

She smiles as he holds her close. Nothing else matters.

She's always safe in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Done for Day 5 of Gladmoon Week, Yarrow (Healing, Protection)! Figured I should write some fluffy fluff to make up for yesterday's angst so here we are! Also wow only one more day left for me ahahahaha-


End file.
